


Young Justice: A New Beginning

by Thegeekygirl52



Category: DCU, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Asexual Bart Allen, Bart Allen is Impulse, Cassandra Cain is Orphan, Cassie Sandsmark is Wonder Girl, Cissie King-Jones is Arrowette, Fix-It of Sorts, Jonathan Samuel Kent is Superboy, Lesbian Cassandra Cain, Multi, Stephanie Brown is Spoiler, Tim Drake is Robin, Young Justice Rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 13:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30039264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thegeekygirl52/pseuds/Thegeekygirl52
Summary: All Tim Drake wants is to fight crime in Gotham City with his friends.But the world has bigger plans for him.When the son of Superman shows up out of nowhere, Tim has to take him under his wing and let him join his team.Things get worse when Kid Flash and Wonder Girl join the only growing team, and Tim has to learn again how to work with superheroes.Oh, and we didn't even start talking about the granddaughter of a super cowboy or the princess from another dimension who also join the team.All things considered, the third Robin isn't going to have an easy time.This story takes place one year after Young Justice: Outsiders.
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Stephanie Brown/Tim Drake
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue - Dick Grayson

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer  
> Hi! Thank you all for clicking on this fanfic! It really means a lot to me.  
> First, before the story starts, I need to give you a quick disclaimer. Just a few things I need you to know before reading this.  
> 1\. This Fanfiction is loosely based on the Young Justice show. A lot of things are pretty different, but the base is the show. In the next points, I'll explain what exactly is different.  
> 2\. Mount Justice and The Hall of Justice were never destroyed. Yep, that's it.  
> 3\. Jon Kent, the son of superman, is not going to act like the character from the comics. He is going to have a mix of Conner Kent's (from the comics) and Damian Wayne's personalities, with a little bit of Jon’s personality from the comics.  
> 4\. Donna Troy, the first Wonder Girl, is a bit of a mess here. She was Wonder Girl for a while and then died, so Cassie and basically everyone else thinks she is dead, but right now she is probably alive somehow. Comics?  
> 5\. Garth (the first Aqualad), Donna Troy (the first Wonder Girl) and Dick Grayson (the first Robin) had a team of their own before the first season of Young Justice. They mainly went on little side missions, and not a lot of people knew that this team even existed. After this team disbanded, Garth decided he didn't like the Superhero life, so he went back to the sea and lived there happily until he decided to be the Atlantis' ambassador at the UN.  
> 6\. A little clarification about the timeline, A Death in the Family, The Killing Joke and A Lonely Place of Dying all happened. At the beginning of the first season, Dick is 14, and at the end of it, he is 15. When he is 18, he takes the mental of Nightwing, and Batman takes Jason as his new Robin. After a few months, The Joker kills Jason (A Death in The Family). Near the beginning of season 2, the story "A Lonely Place of Dying" takes place, and in the middle of season 2, Tim becomes Robin and joins the team. Nearly at the same time, "The Killing Joke" happens, and Barbara loses the ability to walk and takes the mental of Oracle.  
> 7\. This story takes place one year after the events of Young Justice: Outsiders.  
> 8\. Somewhere during this one year gap, Tim and Cassie broke up. How? Idk! Why? Because I don't like this ship! So now Tim is dating Stephanie Brown, Spoiler.

Dick Grayson was not the one to give up. He never was.

He always fought fiercely. Until the very end. 

On the other hand, he already lost this fight. He lost it long, long ago.

Eight years ago, he built a team. A team of young heroes, all fighting for justice.

They were all sidekicks, all looking up to their mentors. A team that became his true family. 

But as they've grown up, they've grown apart.

Some joined the Justice League. Others, like him, went to work on their own.

And the new, young heroes, founded their own team.

With the leadership of Beast Boy, they became known as "The Outsiders".

And so, Dick's team fell apart.

And there were the ones he lost. 

Wally. Donna. 

They both died fighting for justice. 

Barbara lost her legs because of the Joker. Jason lost his life. 

It all just crashed. 

But he wasn't ready for that. He just knew there was a way to rebuild this team.

If not with the same heroes, then with the same ideas and ideals.

A team of the next generation's heroes and sidekicks.

A team looking back to the past, and at the same time looking forward, into the future. 

A team that honors the legacy and moves ahead. 

And he knew exactly who to ask to build the team.

*

"No," Tim said almost immediately after Dick finished speaking.

"But-" Dick tried again.

"Absolutely not." Tim didn't even let him finish the sentence this time.

"Why?" Questioned the first Robin. He didn't understand what made Tim so angry about it. It wasn't like he asked him to quit being Robin or something like that. 

"I am not working with superheroes. I was on a team with superheroes for almost two years, and I know from experience that they just do all the work and don't even let you fight yourself." Said the third Robin in reply. And it was true. 

In his time working with the team, he felt like he had nothing to do. They were super, and he was only a simple human. No powers, nothing. 

"Not all the superheroes are like that!" Dick wasn't going to give up so easily. He worked with superheroes. They were his friends. He was equal to them. He fought beside them. He lost them.

"And didn't you date a superhero yourself?"

Pain flickered through Tim's face. He didn't understand why Dick had to hit all of the painful points. "Cassie and I- You know it's over between us-! We just- We didn't fit together."

Dick opened his mouth to respond, but Tim continued.

"And besides, I'm already on a team of my own! The girls and I fight crime our own way! Batman's way!" Tim said angrily. Working with the girls was great. He was the leader of the team and had everything under control. He didn't want to stop doing it. 

"You don't have to work that way!" Dick shot back. "You don't have to be like Bruce! You can fight with superheroes! Learn from them! Love them!" At this point, tears stood in Nightwing's eyes.

"It's about Wally, isn't it?" Tim said with a sigh after a few seconds of silence. It was always about him. Being a vigilante was hard. You lost people. And you had to deal with it yourself. 

Dick looked startled. Broken.

He sighed. "It's just- It’s Wally, and Donna, and Babs and Jason and everyone- everything we lost. I miss the old days. When we were just us. A bunch of kids trying our best to be heroes, just like our mentors. I wish it could be like that again." Tears were now running down his cheek. "But you can do it! You can build a team just like that! You can make sure no one dies! You can-"

"Dick, I already told you. No. I am not going to do that. I'm not going to abandon my team just because you got all sad and nostalgic. I understand what you mean. I get it. You did lose more people and friends than any of us. But that doesn't mean you have the right to tell me what to do. So for the last time: No." And with those words, Tim got up and walked away. He was late for his date. Oh, no. Stephanie is so going to kill him.


	2. Chapter 1 - A Superise

"Tim?"

Stephanie Brown wasn't panicking.

But her boyfriend was late for their date.

And she thought he promised her it was his night off.

So she called. And he told her he'd be there in five minutes.

That was an hour ago.

The Café they planned to meet at had already been closed when Tim finally arrived to meet an angry, cold, devastated Stephanie Brown.

"Look, I'm so sorry." He began to apologize. "Dick just gave me a heart-breaking monologue about his childhood, and then Bruce lectured me for half an hour about the team's next mission, and until I got here-"

"Our next mission?" Stephanie raised an eyebrow.

"Batman is onto something. Clumaster." Tim said shortly. He knew exactly what would be Stephanie's reaction.

"Call Cass and Cissie. Suit up. Meet me back here." She immediately said. Tim could hear the anger in her voice. "He won't get away this time."

**

"So... Who are we running after this time?" Arrowette asked Tim while they waited at the Café.

"Clumaster." The Robin simply answered.

The girl Oohed in realization. "Then why are we at a Café? It's not like Cluemaster is going to rob a Café. She smirked. "Or is he?" She said after a second and looked concerned.

"No. That's not it. Spoiler said she'd meet us here. But I think she is still angry at me because I didn't come to our date." Tim noted.

"Ouch! You know, if I were her, I'd be angry, too."

"It wasn't like that!" Tim tried to defend himself. "I didn't-"

"Robin, I know you didn't." a voice came from above the two. Spoiler hoped from a building and gently landed on the ground. "Now, let's stop chatting and start the action. We need to catch my dad."

"Did you just-" started Arowette. 

"Yeah, I did. Robin isn't the only one here who trained with Batman, you know." She said impatiently. "But seriously, we need to stop talking and start doing something." 

Orphan, who until this second just stood silently in the shadows, nodded at the remark. She got tired of the talking, too.

"See, Orphan agrees with me! Let's just go already." Stephanie turned to Tim.

Come on! You never know what she really means! Maybe she just... shook her head a little." Cissie remarked jokingly. 

Orphan rolled her eyes under her mask. Yes, she didn't talk, but that didn't mean she couldn't hear.

"I agree with Spoiler. Let's just go." Tim cut her off quickly.

"Yeah. Let's go. But... where exactly are we going?" Asked Stephanie the question that stood in the air.

Tim rolled his eyes under the mask. "Just follow my lead."

"Your lead, as always." Spoiler smiled quietly.

*

"So, do we have a plan? I mean, except following Robin's lead, of course." Asked Arrowette after a few minutes of jumping from building to building.

"Yes. We get in. We spy on him for a while. See if he has bodyguards or any other protection. Then, Spoiler attacks him from behind. If there's protection, Orphan and you will take it. I'll help Spoiler with knocking Cluemaster down. We take him to jail. That's it. Clean and simple." Said Tim quickly.

"Ti- I mean, Robin." started Stephanie.

"Yes?" he replied shortly.

"I want to take him completely by myself. I can do it. I need you to take care of his protection along with Arrowette and Orphan." She had to do it herself. She had to face her dad. And kick him in the face.

"Are you sure about that?" Robin asked Hesitantly.

"Yes."

"OK. We're her-" Tim was interrupted by a voice inside his ear.

A very deep, grumbly, familiar voice.

"Robin."

Tim froze.

"Robin, can you hear me?" The voice spoke again.

"Batman." Tim unfroze and spoke.

"I need you and the team back at the cave. It's an emergency." Batman sounded stressed. He never sounded stressed.

"Copy that. We'll be there in minutes." Tim turned around to see his confused team. "Mission cancelled. There is an emergency back at the cave."

Spoiler's jaw dropped open. Unfortunately, thanks to her suit design, no one could see it. "No," she said after a second of shock. "I need to bring my dad to justice. I can't- I can't just leave the mission like that." She looked into Tim's eyes.

"We have to. It's an emergency. Something important is going on. Batman sounded... Strange. We have to go." Tim knew that something was up. And if Batman needed the team at the cave, the team would be at the cave.

"Then go. Take Orphan and Arowette. I can handle this myself." Stephanie knew she wasn't going to leave this mission. Not today.

"Robin?" Bateman's voice called again in Tim's ear.

"We are coming," Tim replied shortly. "I'll bring Orphan and Arowette. Spoiler has a... An emergency of her own." He looked at his girlfriend.

"Tim, I know she's with you. And I need the whole team. At the cave. Right now." A crash was heard after Bruce's last word like someone was attacking the cave.

Tim stressed out. Immediately.

"Spoiler, listen. I know how important it is for you to catch your dad, but something really bad is happening right now at the cave. And B said he needed the whole team. So the whole team goes.”

"Can't he just call Nightwing? Or- I don't know-- Superman maybe? Why does he need us?"

"Tim?" For some reason, Bruce called him his real name. That didn't make any sense. If an enemy was at the cave, then why would Batman reveal Tim's secret identity? If Batman wasn't afraid to call him Tim, that meant that whoever was at the cave knew who Robin was. And possibly knew who Batman was. That didn't sound good.

"Because he needs us. Look, we just have to go. Now. Please?" He begged.

"Robin, I-" Spoiler didn't understand what was going on. But from what Tim said, it sounded like every minute they were spending there, just speaking, was a minute someone could get hurt. So she gave up. "Let's just go."

**

"You know, I actually never been to the Batcave before," Arrowette said as they arrived at the cave.

"Yeah. Makes sense. Not a lot of people were." Tim still sounded stressed, even as he was passing the security measures before entering the cave.

"No, I mean, I'm not a regular person. I mean, I'm part of Robin's team. And I'm the only one here who hasn’t visited the cave."

"That's because you're not part of the Batfamily." Answered Tim nervously, as the machine in front of him scanned his eye one last time.

"Why aren't I, though?" She asked curiously.

"I don't know. Maybe ask batman." Tim turned to her. "But until then," he opened the door in front of them. "Welcome to the cave."

"Oh. Wow. Impressive."

The opened door revealed a large cave. Rocks everywhere. All gray. Nothing else.

"Just come in." He smiled.

Arrowette hastily walked into the cave. Behind her, Spoiler was grinning.

The moment she laid her foot on the ground, three things happened simultaneously.

First, Cissie King-Jones screamed. Second, she was pulled from her feet and hang upside down from the ceiling. Third, Stephanie Brown burst into laughter.

Tim pressed a button on his watch, and Arowette fell from the ceiling and landed on the ground.

"That was not funny!" She shouted at him.

"You gotta admit it was, a little bit." Spoiler stopped laughing.

"I thought it was an emergency, not a prank!"

"Yes, it's an emergency." A grave voice came behind the girl. "but not the one you were expecting."

A shadowy man, wrapped in a cowl, with bat ears, was walking toward the teenagers.

To Tim's surprise, he looked completely fine.

It was hard to see how he looked at all since he was covered with black, but he looked very... Chill for an emergency at that scale.

"What do you mean, not the one we are expecting?" He asked eventually.

Batman sighed. "Just... Come with me." 

Batman was right. Tim was expecting nothing like this.

When they arrived at the main cave, Tim didn't see any emergency.

He just saw superman. And a mini superman.

"Robin. Meet Jon. The son of Superman."


	3. Chapter 2 - A Failed Mission

"The son of Superman? What the hell?" Tim was completely shocked.

"Hey!" Superman finally talked. "There are children here, you know!" He covered his so-called son’s ears.

"Children?" Asked Robin. He was confused. The kid looked thirteen. "He is, like, four years younger than me."

"Not exactly." Said Batman in a voice that sounded rather annoyed.

"I'm two!" The Superman duplicate jumped up in the air, and surprisingly, stayed there. He floated for thirty seconds before he landed back on the ground. 

"Excuse me?" Spoiler was the one to speak this time. 

"See, I didn't know what would Kryptonian DNA mixed with human DNA would do but apparently rushed aging is one of the... Consequences." Superman explained with a sigh.

"Oh." Robin still looked unconvinced. "So you didn't hide your son from the world for thirteen years."

"What?" The alien almost burst into laughter. "Why would you think that?"

"I was just running different possibilities in my mind like a normal human being."

"Maybe like the son of Batman," Whispered Arowette.

Tim ignored her. "Anyway, what does he has to do with the emergency? Is he the emergency?"

"Well... Yes...?" Superman wasn't at all confident in his words.

"See, Superman and his wife did raise this kid for two years without the world knowing anything, but they realized it would be problematic to keep that covered for a long time. Especially if he keeps aging like that." Batman started and walked toward the bat computer and his chair.

"But Jon stopped aging. About a month ago." Superman continued.

"And superman came to me, asking for help raising his child. For some reason, he thought I was the best parent in the league. And here you come into the picture-" Batman tried explaining the rest, but Tim cut him short.

"Wait a minute." He looked more confused than ever. "Okay, Kryptonian and human DNA somehow caused the kid to physically age fast. Yeah. I get it. Space and all. But is he still mentally two years old? Does he even know how to properly talk? Walk? Does he know how to write? Does he have the understanding capabilities and world view of a two-year-old?"

Batman took a deep breath. "There comes the real weirdness. No. He is just like any other thirteen-year-old boy. For some reason, a reason that is at least unknown to me, he does have the maturity of a thirteen-year-old. And thanks to some Kryptonian crystals he touched, he also has the knowledge of Superman's father and everything his dad taught him."

"What the-" Tim was about to give up on trying to figure out what was going on. "DNA does not work like that! It doesn't make any sense! Yes, it's all alien and everything, but the world doesn't work that way!"

"No one thought martian blood transfusion could give you the ability to transform into animals, but hey! here we are! in a world where Beast Boy exists!" Arrowette noted from behind the frustrated Robin. 

"Anyway, if that's settled, I'd like to discuss your place in this... Emergency." Batman tried to calm Tim down.

"But-" Tim just didn't understand why everyone just believed Superman and didn't understand this kid was not two years old. But then it suddenly his him. Of course, they believed Superman. After all, it was Superman.

"Robin." Batman said, a little louder than before.

"Sorry." Tim understood he'd just have to live with it.

"Good. I need you and the team to watch over Jon. He'll join the team. As an equal member." Batman said calmly.

"What?" Robin raged in anger, once again. "No! We can't-- We can't babysit a super-baby!"

"I'm not a baby!" Jon, who was pretty quiet until then, jumped quickly to defend himself. He literally, jumped. On Tim.

They both fell to the ground, Jon's face just above Tim's 

In reaction to that, Tim punched him in the face.

But unfortunately, the only thing he got out of it was a bleeding hand.

"Ouch! I didn't know the super baby was so strong!" He shouted in pain.

"I! Am! Not! A! Baby!" With every word, Jon punched Tim.

And that hurt. A lot. Getting a punch from a Kryptonian wasn't having a good time. Getting five of those, was just pain.

"Boys!" shouted Superman, and grabbed Jon away from Tim.

Tim sat up and touched the blood on his face. "Guess I'm lucky he is only half Kryptonian."

"Robin!" Stephanie ran to Tim and got down to her knees to look at him. "Are you okay?" His face looked pretty bad.

Tim didn't say anything.

"Spoiler. Go up. Find Penny one. He'll know what to do." Batman quickly said.

Stephanie didn't question the weird code name Bruce gave to his butler, Alfred Pennyworth, and just did what he said.

She helped Tim get up and walked with him to the nearest exit.

"Well, that's awkward." Said Arrowette after the two left.

"We will continue this discussion another time." Batman simply commanded.

Superman and his son quickly flew out of the cave, and when Cissie looked around her, Cass was nowhere to be seen.

"Where did... Where did Orphan go?" she awkwardly asked the only person that was left in the cave, Batman.

"Probably disappeared into the shadows. Her favorite place." The man answered and turned his back on Arrowette. He grabbed his chair and sat on it, turning to the countless screens of the bat computer.

Cissie just stood there for about a minute before Batman noticed she was still there.

"You can go now." He turned his chair around and looked at her.

"Oh! Yeah! Yeah, thank you, sir." That was way too awkward for her.

She turned around and started walking the same way she got in. Wham she finally got to the exit, the door she first came through was completely locked.

She stood there for a few seconds, and then realized she'd have to go back to the main cave and ask Batman to open it.

So she did it.

"Eh? Hello? Mr Batman?" She certainly didn't think she'd have to ask Batman to open a door for her when she got up that day.

"I thought I told you you can leave. I am not going to give you a tour of the cave." The man didn't even turn around to look at her.

"No, I just-" Oh, come on! "The door is locked, and-"

"Oh." Batman replied, again, without even turning around. "Go back there. I'll open it for you."

"Thank you, Mr Batman!"

"Call me Batman, please."

Cissie may have faced high school, and many, many, long minutes of silence, but that day, for sure, she'll remember as the most awkward day of her life.


End file.
